Hinata y Sasuke
by uchihacecy
Summary: Hinata de Road To Ninja viaja al universo de Naruto. SasuHina


Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1

**(Road To Ninja) **

Hinata se encontraba en el interior de su casa, para ser mas exactos estaba en su habitación. Era un lunes y ya eran las nueve de la noche, no podía estar más aburrida. Desde que Menma había abandonado la aldea nada era igual, y lo que más temía era que la próxima vez que lo viera serian enemigos. Ya que estaba catalogado en el libro bingo como criminal rango s, en pocas palabras ya no tenia esperanza de salvarlo, había destruido varias aldeas hasta convertirlas en cenizas. Y había atacado a los kages, causando que todas las naciones quisieran su cabeza.

Hinata estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho muy cerca de ahí, inmediatamente Hinata se puso de pie y tomo su uniforme y sus armas en menos de dos minutos ya estaba afuera de su casa y se dirigía a el lugar de la explosión, cuando llego al lugar una nube de polvo impedía ver bien, así que activo su Byakugan.

Ahí en medio de la destrucción se hallaba aquel chico al que tanto había amado, solo que ahora su cabello era de color negro, Hinata quería acercase y hablar con el tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero algo le decía que de nada serviría. Aun así decidió intentarlo, y si no funcionaba entonces atacaría.

Hinata se fue acercando al chico y una vez que entubo lo suficiente mente cerca como para que la escuchara hablo. "Menma"- Hinata no tenia idea de lo que debería decir, no solo se veía diferente todo en el se sentía diferente, era como si el chico del que se enamoro, jamás hubiera existido.

Cuando Menma escucho la voz de Hinata volteo a verla y gracias a eso Hinata pudo ver que sus ojos azules ahora eran negros. El chico solo sonrío de una manera siniestra mientras que en su mano izquierda se formaba una rassengan de color negro, Hinata se puso en guardia, sabia que Menma no estaba jugando y trataría de matarla pudo verlo en su mirada. En menos de un segundo Menma había desaparecido de su vista, ni siquiera con su Byakugan era capaz de verlo, su velocidad era increíble, antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Menma apareció detrás de ella, Hinata estaba conciente de que todo se había acabado, solo le quedaba esperar el golpe final, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar se vio en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, o mejor conocido como el playboy de la aldea.

Sasuke había observado todo y cuando vio lo que su mejor amigo estaba apunto de hacer, sintió que su corazón se detenía, si no hacia algo rápido la chica a la que en verdad amaba, moriría, no podía permitir que eso pasara, no importaba que ella no lo viera de la misma manera, ya que ella solo tenia ojos para Menma Namikaze, pero el solo se conformaba con poder verla desde lejos, no sabia que seria de el si le pasara algo.

Afortunadamente Sasuke pudo llegar antes de que Menma lastimara a Hinata. Ahora estaban de camino al distrito Uchiha, Hinata no tenia idea de que era lo que estaba tramando Sasuke, pero creía que lo mejor era seguirlo, después de todo el le salvo la vida.

Finalmente llegaron al barrio Uchiha, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba vacío, lo más probable era que todos estaban tratando de detener a Menma, mientras que los civiles, debían de estar en el refugio que se encontraba oculto en la montaña de los rostros Hokague.

En el momento en que llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, fue cuando finalmente le permitió bajar de sus brazos, ahora solo la tomo de la mano mientras que la guiaba por su casa llegaron hasta el sótano y ahí había una habitación extraña. Sasuke abrió la puerta y empujo suavemente a Hinata a su interior, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar algo fue interrumpida.

"Hinata, quédate aquí, algo me dice que esto no va a terminar nada bien, Menma esta fuera de control..."

"pero yo puedo ayudar, no me tomes por débil"- dijo Hinata un poco molesta.

"no creo que seas débil, es solo que no quiero que nada malo te pase"

"¿Por qué?, por que no quieres que nada malo me pase si tu y yo apenas nos hablamos"- Hinata no entendía la actitud de Sasuke, después de todo el hablaba y coqueteaba con todas las mujeres de la aldea excepto con ella, a ella ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

"por que, por el simple hecho de que te amo"- Sasuke sabia que esta seria su ultima oportunidad de ser honesto con ella, si no le decía lo que sentía jamás, seria capaz de decírselo.

Decir que Hinata estaba sorprendida era decir poco, nunca se imagino que Sasuke Uchiha sintiera algo tan profundo por ella.

"yo...yo..."- Hinata no tenia idea de que decir, se había quedado sin palabras.

"tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, solo quería que lo supieras"- Sasuke se acerco a ella y tomo s cara entre sus manos, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que la distancia entre sus labios era nula. Hinata no sabía por que, pero estaba correspondiendo a su beso, y se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien saberse amada, con Menma ella era la única que lo amaba, ella siempre supo que Menma nunca sintió nada por ella, pero aun así quiso intentarlo, infantilmente creyó que con el tiempo el la amaría como ella a el pero nunca fue así. Los besos que ella y Menma se daban siempre se sentían fríos y sin amor, era como si lo hiciera más por compromiso que por amor.

Pero con Sasuke todo era diferente podía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, solo sabia que mucho tiempo estuvo equivocada al creer que Menma era el amor de su vida, y gracias a eso no supo que la persona que era para ella estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata sintió como la calidez que había sentido hace un momento la abandonaba y la hacia extrañarla.

"tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás, por favor espera aquí hasta que yo vuelva"- Sasuke estaba conciente de que lo mas probable era que no volviera pero por ningún motivo le diría eso.

"pero yo quiero acompañarte si peleamos juntos, seremos capases de vencerlo"- Hinata no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás, no por nada era jounin.

"por favor Hinata, espera aquí, será solo un momento si no vuelvo en quince minutos tu vas a buscarme"

"no, no pienso quedarme aquí, a esconderme como cobarde cuando tu vas a estar arriesgando tu vida"

"esta bien, pero antes de irnos dame un ultimo abrazo"- Sasuke tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y sin que ella se diera cuenta le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza causando que se desmayara. El la levanto y con cuidado la coloco en el suelo, antes de salir de ahí le dio un ultimo beso. Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta, en ella coloco varios sellos de protección para evitar que esa habitación sufriera algún daño. Cuando termino fue a enfrentarse a su mejor amigo.

Hinata estaba empezando a sentirse mal, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sasuke se fue, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y no podía salir del lugar, con su Byakugan inspecciono la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no podía salir gracias a varios sellos que estaban colocados en la puerta.

Hinata sabia que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre así que comenzó a buscar una manera de poder salir del lugar, pero sabia que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, cualquier equivocación y podría causar una explosión tan grande como la que causo Menma.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, Hinata fue introduciendo chakra en el interior de sello, cuando Hinata pensó que lo había logrado, el sello comenzó a brillar, Hinata estaba entrando en pánico, estaba segura de que no saldría con vida de esta.

**(Dimensión de naruto)**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando, Sasuke Uchiha iba camino a su casa, había ido a festejar con su mejor amigo que acababa de ser nombrado Hokague, normalmente se negaría a asistir a cualquier lugar en el que hubieran muchas personas, pero esta vez era una ocasión muy especial, naruto finalmente había alcanzado su sueño de se Hokague, y por mas que quisiera no podría faltar a la fiesta que la hermosa novia de su amigo había organizado. Muchas veces no podía evitar pensar que hubiera deseado que naruto no hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos, y así el tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero sabia que eso jamás pasaría, todos sabían lo mucho que Hinata amaba a naruto y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria, por eso guardo sus sentimientos por ella en lo mas profundo de su corazón, era lo mejor para los tres. Tal vez debía aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura, quien sabe y a lo mejor se enamoraba de ella y se olvidaba de Hinata. No podía evitar que sus estupidos pensamientos le causaran ganas de reír, era imposible que el viera a Sakura como algo mas que una amiga o compañera de equipo.

Cuando llego a su casa se quito sus sandalias y entro a la casa, iba a subir a su habitación cuando vio que había luz en el interior de su sótano, que el recordara había dejado todo apagado así que fue a ver de que se trataba, lo mas probable era que se tratara de un enemigo o una de sus locas fans que logro entrar en la casa, no sabia cual de las dos opciones era peor.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando estallo en muchos pedazos causando que unos se incrustaran en su piel la mayoría quedaron en sus brazos, pues los uso para cubrirse. Cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos no creía lo que estaba viendo, frente a el estaba Hinata, pero se veía muy diferente en vez de llevar sus pantalones llevaba un short muy corto que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, sus ojos fueron subiendo mas y se toparon con su vientre plano y un poco mas arriba estaban esas dos cosas que harían feliz a cualquier hombre y el no era la excepción.

"Hi... ¿Hinata?"- eso fue lo único que logro decir Sasuke antes de sentir como era lanzado varios metros mas allá gracias a un golpe de Hinata.

"idiota cuanto tiempo planeabas tenerme encerrada en ese lugar"- en ese momento Hinata se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke mientras que lo besaba con desesperación, había pensado que tal vez había muerto y por eso no había vuelto, estaba muy feliz de que estuviera bien.

Sasuke no sabia que pasaba, pero por nada del mundo desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, así que el le correspondió con la misma intensidad, las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar por sus cuerpos, pero antes de que llegaran mas lejos se vieron interrumpidos, por una visita inesperada.

Cuando naruto se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había ido de su fiesta antes de que se acabara pensó en traerlo d vuelta, ya que desde que volvió a la aldea se la pasaba solo en el compuesto Uchiha, naruto pensaba que el amor de Sakura seria capaz de cambiarlo, pero desafortunadamente no fue así, ya que por mas que ella intentara que Sasuke correspondiera a sus sentimientos, no parecía que el tuviera ningún sentimiento por ella, naruto ya estaba haciendo planes para conseguirle alguna novia para que se le quitara lo amargado.

Ni en mil años naruto espero ver a su novia y a su mejor amigo besándose, en ese momento la ira invadió su ser, mientras que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

"Sasuke, bastardo"- naruto se lanzo a Sasuke con toda la intención de lastimarlo. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera Hinata uso su puño suave haciendo que los brazos de naruto cayeran inertes.

"tu...maldito trataste de matarme, si Sasuke no me hubiera salvado, en este momento estaría muerta"- en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hinata se podía sentir claramente el rencor.

"de que estas hablando Hinata-Chan, yo jamás trataría de lastimarte, mucho menos de matarte"

"si que eres muy buen actor, Menma Namikaze, pero la Hinata que creía en ti murió en el momento que me atacaste"

"pero Hinata-Chan, mi nombre no es Menma Namikaze, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras"- por un momento a Hinata le pareció ver al pequeño Menma del que se enamoro. Antes de que su corazón se comenzara a llenar de odio, a causa de algunos aldeanos que pensaban que era el zorro de las nueve colas y cuando sus padres no estaban cerca lo veían con desprecio y algunos otros hasta con odio.

Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke, buscando algún tipo de respuesta para el extraño comportamiento de Menma, pero ahora que veía bien a Sasuke, también se veía diferente, tal vez todo era una trampa de Menma. "muy gracioso Menma, pero no voy a caer en tus mentiras tan fácilmente, te voy a llevar ante Tsunade-sama, para que te juzgué por los crímenes que has cometido"- cuando naruto escucho el nombre de Tsunade, se pudo ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos, aun no se hacia a la idea de que ya no estuviera a su lado.

Las tres personas que estaban en el interior de la casa de Sasuke voltearon a la puerta en el instante en que esta se abría y una chica de cabellos negros entraba por ella. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron a mas no poder y lo único que pudieron decir las dos chicas, fue "tu"- antes de que la dulce Hinata cayera desmayada y la otra Hinata levantara una ceja ante el comportamiento de la chica que era idéntica a ella.


End file.
